Ask Imperio
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: hey aqui el Imperio español, o españa yandere, o como queraís llamarme para responder sus preguntas.  Espero que ganemos al bastardo Ingles fusososososo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos piltrafas, aquí España yandere, o más conocido como Imperio, visto lo visto yo también quiero un ask, preguntad y os responderé, eso si no hagáis preguntas idiotas, que yo no tengo tanta paciencia como mi otro yo.

Nos vemos

Autora: no me hago responsable de las barbaries que diga el tipo este de aquí-señala a España Yandere-


	2. primeras preguntas

Hola a todos a ver aquí las contestaciones a vuestras preguntas. Las preguntas están en negrita, la respuesta en letra normal.

**KaVicious**

**God ¡te idolatro moreno ardiente! ;D**

**Bueno, bueno ;D mis preguntas**

**¿Cual es la peor fechoría que has cometido?**

**¿Has practicado alguna vez sadomasoquismo?**

**¿Te han sometidos/domado alguna vez? (ya sabes ser uke/pasivo)**

**Bueno, eso por ahora xD pero te venero ¡un buen macho recio y viril siempre es bien recibido!**

Imperio

Muchas gracias por lo de moreno ardiente-sonrie-

-Mi peor fechoría mmm buena pregunta, he hecho tantas, pero puede que sea poner laxante y una mezcla de wasabi, pimienta, chile y salsa picante en la comida de las naciones, fue graciosísimo ver como gritaban y se peleaban por el agua y por entrar al baño.

-¿una?-sonrie sádico- varias veces lo he hecho, si no pregúntale a Austria

-Nunca, por mucho que Inglaterra diga lo contrario, JAMAS HE SIDO UKE, y espero no serlo nunca.

Gracias por venerarme-la da un beso en la frente-

**Sam_w2.0**

**Hola viejo Imperio~ tengo un par de preguntas para ti:**

**¿Estarias dispuesto a liarte con el España original?**

**¿Matarias a Inglaterra?**

**¿Qué opinas de la mierda crisis que tenemos actualmente?**

**¿Volverías a crear un Imperio donde nunca cae el sol?**

**Creo que nada más por el momento... gracias de antemano por tu atención~ *le saca la lengua y sale corriendo* ¡VOLVERÉ**

¿como que viejo?-la mira mal meintras saca su hacha- mira niña yo no soy viejo, solo tengo unos cuantos siglos. Bueno vamos a responderte.

-Por supuesto, Toño es mi Toño y me liaría con el sin dudarlo

-he aquí una pregunta estúpida, pues claro que lo mataría, pero además de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

-Que, como tu has dicho, es una mierda, pero lo peor que es que es un invento para que los ricos se hagan más ricos y los pobre más pobres.

-Claro que si,

Más te vale volver

**Black-Zola**

**España yandere...eres el puto amo!**

**tengo preguntas...pocas,pero preguntas al fin de al cabo:**

**1)en aquellos instantes quienes eran tu aliados,por no decir amigos?**

**2)A cuanta gente llegaste a matar?nacion alguna?**

**3)En la actualidad,de que forma ves las cosas?**

**4)A quienes llegaste a maltratar(si es que maltratastes a alguien)?**

**5)Tienes una persona especial?**

**Se que las preguntas son absurdas...pero bueno,cosa mejor por preguntar no se me ocurria...**

**Espero las respuestas ^^**

Imperio

Gracias por decir eso de mi-sonrie con suficiencia- me alaga que me tengas en tan alta estima

-No tenía ningún país amigo, digamos que no me sorportaban, solo aguantaban a Toño, a mi me tenían pánico.

-A tantos que perdí la cuenta, entre ellos a varias naciones, los padres de los iberoamerícanos, creo que por eso nos odiaron.

-Las veo negras, mi querido España se va a la mierda o como dice él "va de culo y contra el viento", solo espero que si esta vez se subleva la gente no sufra mucho

-A muchas personas, pero sobretodo a Inglaterra y a sus asquerosos piratas

-Hay una persona que nos gusta a mi y a Toño, pero no creo que nos corresponda, y no, no es el puñetero italiano de las narices.

No son preguntas absurdas, creeme las hay peores. –suspira- espero verte otra vez.

**LALI**

**hola esteeeee bueno yo te queria preguntar que si quieres a tus hijos ya sabes a tus colonias en america apesar de ser el imperio ¿los quieres? y que se siente ser el imperio nas poderoso del mundo**

**espero me respondas**

**adios**

Imperio

-Claro que les quiero, pero a la vez les odio, es algo raro, les quiero por que gracias a ellos hice feliz a Toño durante muchso años, pero les odio por que le abandonaron y le dejaron solo, como a un juguete roto cuyo dueño se ha cansado de él.

-Es algo grandioso ver como todos te aclaman y tantos huyen al verte llegar, me encanta.

**Ryuno_Kun**

**Tenga usted buen día, Imperio español. Como todavía no ha anunciado un límite de número de preguntas por review, me aprovechare:**

**1. ¿Como lo pasó usted en las mazmorras inglesas? ¿Le sirvieron comida comestible?**

**2. ¿Es cierto que Arthur Kirkland es un fetichista y sadomasoquista?**

**3. ¿Se arrepiente de algo que haya hecho?**

**4. ¿En que pensaba cuando viajaba por alta mar? ¿En el pequeño Lovino o quizás en alguien especial?**

**5. ¿Por qué se cortó el pelo? Su coleta le quedaba endemoniadamente bien ******

**En un principio estas son mis cuestiones. Espero que ninguna le resulte dificil o incómoda de responder. Le estaría eternamente agradecida.**

**Atentamente.**

**Ryuno_Kun**

Imperio

Aprobechate, de momento no pienso poner límite

-Pasarlo, lo pase mal, era horrible ver al cejotas todos los días con aire de suficiencia, ¿comida comestible? ¿inglaterra? Por favor el dia que ese tio haga algo comestible se acaba el mundo

-Si, le encanta el sado, pero eso de fetichista no creo que lo sea.

-de nada, nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que haga por que sería traicionarme a mi mismo

-Pensaba en tirarme allí todo el tiempo que pudiese, yo no piesnso en Lovino, él no era mi vida, solo un niñato incapaz de hacer nada bien-suspira- solia pensar en llegar a casa y ver a Austria para que tocase el pianoy luego hacerle cosas bonitas.

-No me lo corté, me lo cortaron, dijeron que me veía muy femenino.

**Lovi-love04**

**Hola Imperio! Sabes qué? Me pareces mucho más sexy que el España normal!**

**Mi pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que más desea el España Imperio? Ser el mejor? Violar a algún país?**

**Y hablando de violar, siendo tan yandere como eres, ¿Violarías a Romano?**

Imperio

Gracias, pero Antonio también es sexy-se sonrroja un poco- muy sexy

Lo que mas deseo, volver a ser un Imperio para formar una familia feliz para Antonio.

Mira a Romano lo único que haría sería encerrarle en los calabozos una temporada

**Anzhelika Ivanov**

**Estás más bueno que el pan, Imperio :)**

**1. ¿Inglaterra era muy tocacojones?**

**2. ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?**

**3. ¿Te sentías orgulloso de ser el Imperio más grande del mundo?**

**4. ¿Tuviste algún desliz con el pirata?**

**5. ¿Te parece bien que Rajoy haya ganado las elecciones? (Personalmente, a mi NO (Aunque tampoco me gustaría que ganase el PSOE))**

Imperio

Gracias no eres la primera vez que me lo dicen

-Muy muy tocacojones, demasiado a veces

-No me lo corté, me lo cortaron por que decía que era afeminado

-Muy orgulloso, aun ostento ese título, soy el Imperio más grnade jamás habido, incluso más que el romano.

-Algun que otro, pero siempre fui seme

-Me parece una putada grandísima, sinceramente prefería a Rubalcaba, esta más centrado y ya sabes a que atenerte, además ocn este tío van a privatizar muchas cosas y se vana a joder los de siempre.

**Shasa Braginski**

**Imperio con un ask! Kawaii!**

**bien aqui mis preguntas:**

**¿que opinas de Portugal?**

**¿te agrada Rusia (aunque creo que no)?**

**¿Volverias a formar tu imperio si te dejasen?**

**¿Cual seria el primer pais que invadirias si te dejasen?**

**Espero las respuestas *^***

**PD: espero que las preguntas no sean muy malas XD**

Imperio

Aquí mis repsuestas.

-Portugal, es muy majo, me encanta ver la cara de terror que pone cuando huye de mi,.

-En secreto me agrada bastante, por que es muy bueno y amable como Toño y parece que nos comprende bien. Eso si como se lo digas-mirada sádica- te hare una visita con Lola.

-Eso ni se pregunta, por supuesto que si

-mmm Portugal, por que me pilla mas cerca

**SakuraAlex**

**Oh, Dios, Imperio Español, eres la cosa más sexy del planeta *babea* Ojalá conquistases mi habitación una noche de estas...**

**Cambiando de tema, una servidora va a ser lo que quiero saber es... ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Inglaterra cuando derrotó a la Armada Invencible y te capturó? Y, más importante aún, ¿se lo harías tu a él?**

**También siento curiosidad por saber que piensas detu yo actual**

**Hasta pronto (y no te enfades mucho por la pregunta, ¿sí?)**

Imperio

Gracias muejr, cuando quieras, dame tu dirección e ire a hacerte una conquista-sonrisa sexy- bein ahora tus preguntas.

-Un poco cabrona si que eres-la mira mal- pues me encerro en un calabozo y trato de abusar de mi, pero le salio rana, el acabo de Uke.

-En cuanto a lo de que si se lo haría ya se lo hice en vairas ocasiones, para mas información mira en internet o en los libros de historia, sobretodo la batalla de Cartagena de Indias.

-Toño es un amor, le odio por que no me deja salir mucho pero le amo mas que a nada, es lo que mas quiero.

Bueno, hasta aquí hoy, sigan mandando preguntas y si quieren que els haga una vistia no duden en pedirlo.


	3. segunda tanda

Hola a todos aquí de vuelta, gracias a todas por sus preguntas-sonrisa de chico malo- y sus sugerencias.

Aquí están las respuestas.

Por cierto _**a partir de ahora solo tres preguntas.**_

**Samw-2.0**

**¡Muajajajaja! *se atora* ejem... ya volví... olvida lo que acaba de pasar**

**A ver, a ver... ¿qué te pregunto yo ahora?**

**1) En el poco hipotético caso de que dominarás el mundo (que no dudo que lo harás) ¿con quién empezarías?**

**2) Entre comer los scones de Inglaperra (lo escribí bien) y la mano larga de Francia, ¿con quién te quedarías? Con una justificación~**

**3) ¿Cuál ha sido el peor acto que has cometido por Toño?**

**4) ¿Quién sería el seme entre tú y Rusia?**

**5) ¿Te unirías voluntariamente al club de villanos sexys o te meto yo a rastras? *le pasa un papel y un lapiz***

**Por el momento nada más... ¡nos volveremos a ver las caras**

Imperio

-La mira como se ahoga con una gotita en la nuca- patético

A ver aquí tus respuestas.

**-**Con Portugal que me pilla más cerca

-La mano larga de Francia, no tengo intención de morir todavía

-Matar gente supongo

-Ni idea

-claro-coge el papel y firma-

Adios~~~~

**Iinfiniita**

**Ohhh, Gran Imperioo :D**

**me da calor el solo escribirte (se sonroja aun mas)**

**aqui unas cuantas preguntas...**

**-como le hizo para haber conquistado tantos territorios?**

**-Inglaterra alguna vez trato de ser el Seme, con Ud?**

**-que naciones deseabas tener bajo tu control?**

**-que crees que necesitarias para volver a montar tu imperio?**

**-quisieras cambiar alguna actitud del España normal?**

**Bueno, lamento hacerle perder su valioso tiempo, HASTA LA PROXIMA Y QUE TENGA UN MUY BONITO DIA**

**Mis Respetos Hacia Ud**

Imperio.

Hola preciosa-sonrisa de chico malo- aquí tus respuestas.

-con sangre, fuerza, sudor y mucho esfuerzo

-lo intento pero nunca lo consiguió

-a todas y cada una de ellas

-que mi gente se uniese

-Ninguna, él me gusta tal y como es

Te perdono, no pasa nada, siempre es un placer atender a chicas tan bonitas como tu-le besa la mano-

**LabrujitaKira**

**Ciao! Oh el grandioso imperio español ya tiene su parte para preguntas! Fuck yeah! Ahora mos preguntas (sonrisa malvada) 1.¿has tenido "ya sabes que" con alguien en contra de su voluntad (cofviolacióncof) 2.¿qué piensas sobre que Antonio esta enamorado de Lovi? 3.¿en serio odias (en parte) a tus antiguas colonias?(se va a un rincón a llorar mientras susurra:Disculpame por haber nacido) 4.¿no te gustaria hacer una dictadura en el mundo y TÚ fueras el Gran Amo Supremo Imperio Español?(si es asi yo te ayudo!) 5.¿de quienes has sido el SEME? Por hoy son todas! Un abrazó (se va corriendo mientras empuja gente en du camino)**

Imeprio

Aquí tus respuestas brujita

-Si y varias veces

-que es mentira, Antonio solo ve al niñato como un hijo o un amigo, como nada más.

-Si-indiferente-

-Una dictadura nunca es buena, además a Toño le traería malos recuerdos y no quiero que él se ponga triste.

-Uf de muchas personas, con decirte que nunca he sido uke te lo digo todo.

Adios

**Shasa Braginski**

**Ahh!-le da miedo la mirada y se esconde tras Paulo**

**Port: no te escondas detras de mi! Y si te viene a buscar!**

**Ñaw, tu me proteges-desde detras de Paulo-aqui mis nuevas preguntas~~**

**1: ¿violaste alguna vez a Portugal?-se oyen quejas de paulo por la pregunta**

**2: ¿tuviste un hijo americano preferido?**

**3: ¿Cual es el pais que odias mas aparte de Inglaterra?**

**4:¿te cae bien Francis?**

**y por ahora ya esta, esperare las respuestas detras de Portu~**

Imperio

Hola Portugal-sonrisa-¿Cómo te va?, parece que no muy bien, únete a mi y ya veras como mejoramos

Aquí tus respuestas

-Varias veces-sonrisa de chico malo-

-Cuba, fue el más leal

-mmm Turquía

-No, es un aprovechado salidorro

**Black Zola**

**De verdad que eres el puto amo!**

**Vamos a las preguntas de esta ronda!**

**1)Por que llamas a tu hacha Lola?**

**2)Se puede saber quien es "tu persona especial"?**

**3)a que en España ahi bipartidismo?(sincera opinion de servidora:mires por donde lo mires,la politica es una (censurado))**

**4)Por que esa manía a Lovino?**

**5)Cual es tu sincera opinion sobre el rusiespa?(personalmente lo idolatro)y con el spamano?**

**6)Mirando la rama musica actual,cual es tu favorita?entraria el heavy metal y derivados del metal?o te va el romanticismo?**

**7)Que opinas sobre estados unidos?**

**8)tienes una lista negra?puedes nombrar las cinco personas si las tienes?**

**9)de que viene la obsesion a las tomates?**

**10)te gusta como toca y canta Antonio Original?da tu valoracion sincera!**

**11)Como te gusta matar?**

**Esta vez e duplicado por que se me ocurrieron ...**

**Espero que respondas ^^**

Imperio

-Por que Lola viene de Dolores, y mi querida hacha causa mucho dolor-sonrrisa gore-

-Toño, él es la única persona que amo

-Si, y muy marcado

-¿te hago una lista?, es un arrogante que pega a mi Toño, que le insulta cuando mi español solo le dice palabras de cariño, cuando se tiro dos noches para convencerme de ir a la guerra por el italiano, por que no sabe hacer nada a derechas etc etc etc.

-Rusiespa-se sonroja un poco- me gusta algo.

-Espamano-se enfada- esa ni me la nombres

-Me gusta el gothik rock y el heavy metal

-que más idiota y no nace

-Si, Inglaterra, Holanda, Turquía, Azteca y Roma

-De los desvaríos de un autor

-Es lo mejor que he oído en mi vida

-Lenta y dolorosamente

**KaVicious**

**''he aquí una pregunta estúpida'' -muere de la risa- oh dios... creo que te amo!.**

**Y te amo el doble porque odio el Spamano y amo el Conquistador!SpainxPirate!Uk**

**En fin... mis preguntas.**

**¿Alguna vez te has aprovechado sexualmente del inocente Spain?**

**¿Te gustó hacerlo con Inglaterra?**

**¿Quien es la persona que te ha robado el corazón?**

**¿Te gustan atrevidas o tiernas? -guiño- porque yo soy lujuriosa...**

**Solo eso~ y... -se sonroja como tomate- creo que ya nunca lavaré mi frente...**

Imperio

¿me amas? Que gran honor ser amado por una chica tan linda, ¿yo con el inglés?, mira, antes me la corto.

En fin… las respuestas

-Varias veces y fue increibel

-Solo por que le jodía bastante

-Mi amado Toño, es lo mejor de mi vida

-me gustan todas-sonrisa sexy- ¿te me estas ofreciendo?, porque por mi genial

**Duckie-Elly**

**Pato-pingüino!**

**Duckie-Elly al teclado;**

**(se pone gafas de sol) Joé, si que es verdad que resplandeces...pero bueno, aprovechemos la oportunidad (saca un micrófono)**

**1. ¿Es verdad que tu surgiste de los traumas que sufrió Tonio antes de la reconquista? ¿Se lo compensaste de algun modo?**

**2. ¿Estabas de acuerdo con la inquisición o tu también crees que eran unos brutos? ¿Que condena le habrías impuesto a Arthur?**

**3. ¿Es verdad que te tomaron por Quetzelcoatl cuando llegaste a las Américas? ¿Te trataron como a un dios?**

**(Retira el micro y se acomoda las gafas de sol) Un placer, muchas gracias. Si me disculpas, acabo de tirarle el té hirviendo a Arthur y me está persiguiendo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**(Marcha corriendo y un Arthur furioso con los pantalones humeantes aparece justro detrás de ella soltando tacos)**

Imperio

Hola

-Si, surgí a partir de que viera el asesinato de su madre a manos de Roma, pobrecillo-suspira-¿Qué si se lo compense?-sonrrisa sádica-digamos que el incendio de Roma no fue una casualidad

-Estaba de acuerdo, era la mentalidad de la época, además soy un sádico ¿Qué esperabas?-suspira- ¿condena? Mmm arder en la hoguera

-Si, me tomaron por un dios y luego me llamaban Demonio

Adios

**Lovi-love04**

**Hola otra vez!**

**Gracias por responder a mis anteriores preguntas ¡Fue como si Dios me respondiera! /**

**-Si tuvieras unas vacaciones, ¿Qué país te gustaría visitar?**

**-¿Sabes manejar otro tipo de armas aparte de tu hacha?**

**-¿Qué opinas de Austria? Al fin y al cabo estuviste casado con él...**

**-¿Te gusta la comida rápida o prefieres la tradicional?**

**- Y si no es mucho pedir...¿Me podrías dar un beso? *Pone la mejilla* Gracias**

Imperio

Hola preciosa

-Mmm quizás Rusia, me cae bien ese chaval.

-dame cualquier arma y la utilizare a la perfeccion

-Es majo, nos trato bastante bien y nos amaba, fue un duro golpe el divorcio

-Tradicional, sobre todo si la hace mi toño

-claro- la toma el rostro y le besa en los labios-ya esta


End file.
